Das kommt davon ein chronischer Chocoholic zu sein
by Milva
Summary: Übersetzung Orginal von mrscribble. Tonks ist gefangen zwischen zu viel Arbeit, der Liebe und einer Überdosis Schokolade. Epilog! Zwei chronische Chocoholics. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Das kommt davon ein chronischer Chocoholic zu sein

27. April 1995

Schlafzimmer, Grimmauld Place 12

8.42 Uhr

Buh! Mein Name ist Nymphadora – nennt mich Tonks. Ich bin Auror und Metamorphmagus, nur damit ihr es wisst. Und ich bin nicht nur Auror, was schon cool genug wäre, nein, auch ein hochgeschätztes Mitglied des Phönixordens. Hat ich schon erwähnt das ich Auror bin?

Wenn das kein guter Grund ist, stolz zu sein.

Wieauchimmer, ich bin heute auf den Tag genau 23 Jahre alt. Ja, HEUTE ist mein Geburtstag! Ich hab dieses formschöne Tagebuch hier von Molly bekommen, sie munkelte, dadurch würde ich mehr mit einer anscheinend noch nicht offensichtlichen „zarten", femininen Seite in Berührung kommen. Sie ist eine tolle Frau, keine Frage, aber ich muss nicht „in Berührung mit meiner femininen Seite kommen", denn schließlich bin ich eine Frau, MOLLY. Nur weil ich Todessern gerne den Arsch versohle, anstatt Kuchen zu backen, heißt das nicht, dass mir bald Barthaare wachsen, und vorallem dass ich so ein dämliches Tagebuch brauchen würde. Wenigstens in pink, Pluspunkt für dich, Tagebuch, ist meine Lieblingsfarbe!

Toll.

War das jetzt so sarkastisch, dass es sich schon wieder wahr anhört?

Natürlich, hat mein Hass gegen diese Art von Buch überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, das meine Dritte-Klasse-Beste-Freundin mein damaliges Tagebuch gestohlen hatte und es dem Siebentklässler, für den ich damals eine klitzekleine „Schwäche" hatte, zeigte, und der mich ab dann – nun sagen wir mal – auffälling verbal wie körperlich mied, nur weil ich mal etwas geschrieben hatte, dass man eventuell als Randerscheinung von Besessenheit hätte deuten können.

Echt, damit hat es nichts zu tun.

Amelia hat dieser limonengrüne Kurzhaarschnitt damals gut gestanden, schade, dass sie das nicht auch so sah...

8.56 Uhr

Sorry, ich musste Molly mit dem Abwaschen helfen. Sie ließ mich erst gehen, als ich versehentlich vier Teller auf einmal zerschmettert habe.

Ich dachte, ich schreib hier noch ein bisschen weiter. Das ist ja schließlich auch kein Tagebuch, eher eine Art Journal. The Daily Tonks sozusagen.

Also, Journal, da heute ja mein Ehrentag ist, haben mir ein paar Ordensmitglieder auch einige ordentliche Geschenke gemacht. Kingsley gab mir einen von diesen nützlichen drachenledernen Zauberstab-Halftern, mit einen durchdringenden Signalton wenn jemand außer dem Besitzer den Zauberstab herausholen will.

Molly schenkte mir dich, natürlich, und eine rosa Weasley Pulli mit einem fetten, roten T vorne drauf. Den trag ich gerade. Von Hestia und Emmeline bekam ich T-shirts, eins in orange mit den Worten SHUT UP aufgedruckt, und das andere ist ein sehr seltens Weird Sisters-shirt von ihrem ersten Konzert 1987. Dann bekam ich noch ein Buch über ständige Wachsamkeit von Mad-Eye (fragt nicht warum, ich glaube er hat es selbst geschrieben), ein Fotoalbum voller Kinderfotos von mir und ein Paar Ohrringe von Bill (in Hogwarts waren wir Kumpel, obwohl er zwei Jahre älter ist).

Und zu guter Letzt Schokolade von Remus.

Ich bin wohl das, was man einen überzeugten Chocoholicer nennt, ich kann 36 Tafeln Schokolade in weniger als einer Stunde vernichten; ich trinke jeden morgen heiße Schokolade anstatt Kaffee, und wenn ich mich langweile, schaffe ich es bis zu einer Packung, das heißt sechs Schokoladentraum am Stiel zu essen. Ich liebe Schokolade einfach und überstehe keine zwei Tage ohne einen neuen Schuss.

Nun, du musst wissen, es gibt nur noch einen Chocoholicer außer mir im Orden, Remus, und auf dem Gebiet kann ihm keiner das Wasser reichen. Allerdings kann er besser den Stillen-Geniesser-Typus spielen als ich, zumindest ist er noch nie „Gebt mir Schokolade!" schreiend durch den Grimmauld Place gerannt nach einer Nachtschicht im Ministerium oder für den Orden. Aber wenn es auf der Welt noch einen so hoffnungslos Süchtigen wie ihn gibt, fress ich meine Stiefel. Sprichwörtlich.

Er schenkte mir eine riesige fünf Pfund Tafel der feinsten dunklen Schokolade, die ich je probieren durfte. Das soll schon was heißen, denn als ich letztens arbeitsbedingt nach Beligien musste, hab ich in meiner Freizeit in eine Schokoladenfabrik besucht – es war himmlisch. Beligien hat den Ruf, die beste Schokolade der Welt herzustellen. Wenn das nicht unglaublich ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht.

Nun – zur Schokolade. Weiße Schokolade und Vollmilch eroberten sich auf meiner Schoko-High-Five einen respektierlichen zweiten Platz, nach der dunklen Schokolade versteht sich. Ich würde meine Mutter verkaufen für eine Tafel qualitativ hoher dunkler Schokolade oder mein Leben lang für Voldemort atbeiten oder so was.

Fünf Pfund dunkle Schokolade und ich schwebe im Jenseits...

28. April 1995

Aufenthaltsraum, Aurorenzentrale

12.31 Uhr

Ich mach gerade Mittagspause. Molly hat mir ein paar Brownies und so eine Art Kasserrole mitgegeben. Mmmmh, lecker. Ich hätte heut morgen fast verschlafen. Der Wecker hat sich aus mir noch unbekannten Gründen selbstständig um eine Stunde zurück gestellt, so musste ich ohne Frühstück hierher appartieren. Molly hat mir noch schnell ein Lunchpacket in die Hand gedrückt, Gott schütze sie, die gute Frau.

Kingsley hat mich gezwungen einen ganzen Haufen langeweiligen Papierkram zu machen. Ich lese gerade ein bisschen den Tagespropheten. So nebenbei, das Ministerium erklärt sie hätten Sirius Spur wieder aufgenommen – sie sagen, er würde sich irgendwo in Großbritannien verstecken. Ein bisschen Angst um ihn hab ich ehrlich gesagt schon. Kingsley versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er nach Australien geflüchtet sei, oder so ähnlich.

Für den Fall, das dieses Tagebuch – ich meine Journal - in falsche Hände gerät, lege ich lieber einen Fluch darauf...

So. Jetzt kann es keiner außer mir lesen.

12.46 Uhr

Mist.

MistMistMistMist...Mist.

Ich...

Nein.

Du willst es gar nicht wissen.

...Na okay.

Mir ist versehentlich rausgerutscht, dass ich denke, Kingsleys Verlobte hat große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schwein. Rein äußerlich.

Vor Kingsley.

Er wird mich umbringen.

13.14 Uhr

Wo hab ich bloß die drei-Pfund-Ecke Schokolade hingetan, die ich mir von Remus Geschenk abgebrochen hatte.

ICH BRAUCH SCHOKOLADE!

Oh nein.

Das hast du nicht getan, Kingsley.

Du würdest es nicht wagen...

...Er hat sie gestohlen! Kingsley hat meine Schokolade gestohlen. Obwohl er besser weiß als alle anderen, dass ich ohne Schokolade nicht überlebe, hat er sie einfach genommen. Sie ist weder unter den Papieren noch in meiner Tasche...

Oh, Remus, wo bist du wenn ich dich brauche!

Äh, das hab nicht ich geschrieben.

Ich steh nicht auf ihn! Echt nicht! Nur weil ich ein klein bißchen in ihn verliebt war, als ich vier Jahre alt war, heißt das nicht, dass ich es jetzt auch bin. Er ist nur ein Freund. Ein guter Freund, ja, aber nicht...- du weißt schon - so ein Freund. Ich meine, ich lebe mit diesem Mann zusammen. Ich bin in den Grimmauld Place gezogen, als mein Vermieter mich rausgeschmissen hat. Er sagte, meine Weird Sisters Musik würde jeden, wirklich jeden im Apartmenthaus stören, und ich hab so schnell keine neue Wohnung gefunden, also bin ich in den Grimmauld Place gezogen – zufälligerweise gerade als Remus hierher umzog.

Na gut, vielleich stehe ich doch auf ihn. Nur ein winzig kleines bißchen natürlich.

Hör auf mich so anzuglotzen!

Ich denke heute wird kein guter Tag.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mir stehen keine Rechte an den Figuren, Schauplätzen oder der Fanfiction zu. Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen der Fanfiction „It All Comes From Being a Chronic Chocoholic" von mrscribble.

**28. April 1995**

**Küche, Grimmauld Place 12**

**17.57 Uhr**

Oooooh, ich werde ihn so was von umbringen. Dahin treten wo es wehtut! Haha, dich krieg ich, Freundchen!

Mal überlegen, wovor hat Kingsley Angst?

Also, ich weiß, dass er Muggelachterbahnen hasst, schon mal vorgemerkt. Aufgrund einer Mission mussten wir mal ein Pärchen in einem Muggelvergnügungspark spielen. Unwissend wie ich war, fragte ich ihn, ob er nicht mal ein Runde Achterbahn mit mir fahren will – schon nach der ersten Talfahrt war er disappartiert.

Und hat dann auf meine besten Muggelsachen gekotzt, bei Merlins Barte!

Hm, er mag keine Todesser…

Na gut, das würde etwas schwierig vorzubereiten sein.

Emmeline flüsterte mir einmal, er schwimmt nicht gern… Tun wir mal so, als würde ich nicht gerade auf das Gred und Forge- Level sinken. Nebenbei gesagt bin ich nicht besonders groß und ich hab keine Ahnung, wo die Eime…

Perfekt!

**17.59 Uhr**

Alles klar, so ist der Plan! Ich hab Kingsley eine entzückende, kleine Falle gestellt…muahahah. Zu jedem Ordenstreffen kommt Kingsley immer Punkt sechs durch die Küchentür, immer. Nur diesmal hab ich mit Hilfe von Fred (Oder war es George?) einen Wassereimer oben auf die Tür gestellt, und wenn er die Tür öffnet, wird er triefen. Hah! Ich werde in die Geschichte eingehen, als die Erfinderin des fehlerfreien Plan den Stolz Schokolade stehlende Männer zu brechen und ihr Ego zu wässern und…

Oh, ich hör ihn kommen!

**Toilette im zweiten Stock, Grimmauld Place 12**

**18.12 Uhr**

Bei Merlins Grab! Kingsley, gerade er, der die Tür immer genau zum selben Zeitpunkt öffnet, genauso wie ich es geplant hatte... Aber Nein, er muss natürlich mit Mad-Eye kommen und ihm den Vortritt lassen.

Verdammter Idiot!

Mad-Eye hats voll abbekommen. Okay, Kingsley wurde auch ein bisschen nass, aber das wurde bloß ein minimaler Wasserschaden. Moody ist durchtränkt bis in seine paranoiden Socken und Schuhe hinein.

Ja, genau, deswegen verstecke ich mich im Klo.

**18.13 Uhr **

Ich hab mich dir eigentlich nie richtig vorgestellt, oder?

Tja, da ich wohl hier bleiben werde, bis mich jemand findet (oder ich eines der Pärchen überrasche, die hier vor dem Meeting noch rumknutschen wollen), kann ich dir auch noch eine kleine Zusammenfassung meiner Lebensgeschichte geben. Vom unwürdigen Anfang zu dem, was wohl auch ein unwürdiges Ende sein wird, wenn Mad-Eye mich erwischt.

Also, geboren am 27sten April 1972 in einem Muggelkrankenhaus nahm es seinen Lauf. Diese Närrin von Frau, die ich Mutter nennen darf, gab mir den Namen Nymphadora Dimentia Crystal, und der Narr von Mann, auch bekannt als mein Vater, war so entzückt von mir (das sind ihre Worte, nicht meine, ehrlich), dass er vergaß den Namen zu ändern, bevor es zu spät war. Und so begann meine Existenz.

Als Kind war ich noch nicht so tough wie jetzt. Das war bevor ich herausfand, dass ich ein Metmorphmagus bin. Entdeckt hab ich es eigentlich auf eine höchst eigenartige Weise, wirklich. Es war kurz nachdem meine Großmutter gestorben war – die Mutter von meinem Dad; die die mir immer Teddys und Lutscher geschenkt hatte. Nach der Beerdigung, im zarten Alter von sechs, fragte ich meinen Vater warum Oma Tonks nicht mehr zu Besuch kam, dann macht er einen ganz blöden Scherz mit mir: er sagte, ich wäre nicht gut genug gewesen. Ich wurde sehr traurig und fragt mich, ob ich je so toll wie meine damalige Lieblingspuppe Hazel sein könnte. Just in diesem Augenblick und total unerwartet veränderte mein Gesicht sich in das der Puppe, porzellanweiße Haut, unnatürlich pinke Flecke auf den Wangen, riesige blaue Augen, strahlend blondes Haar in zwei Pferdeschwänzen. Meine Eltern hats die Socken ausgezogen, das sag ich dir.

Danach hab ich mich von der Persönlichkeit her doch ein bisschen geändert. Ich hab nicht mehr mit meinen Puppen gespielt und auch nicht mit dem Puppen-Teeservice. Wegen dem dauernden Verwandlungen wusste ich am Ende nicht mehr wie groß die Hände und Füße der Original-Tonks gewesen waren (ich weiß es jetzt auch nicht), deswegen ließen mich Mum und Dad nie mehr in die Nähe von Zerbrechlichem. Also kletterte ich von da an auf Bäume, spielte mit den alten Besen meines Vaters und tollte öfters mit den Nachbarsjungen durch die Gärten. Ich verhielt mich ein bisschen mehr wie ein Junge als ein Mädchen, denke ich. Trotzdem ist pink immer noch meine Lieblingsfarbe, das wird sich nie ändern.

Als ich in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde, hat mich der Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt – zur Wahl stand auch Hufflepuff. Meine Mutter war sehr stolz, aber mein Dad hatte sich, glaube ich, nicht richtig gefreut, er hoffte wohl auf Ravenclaw. Ich war nie wirklich schlecht in der Schule (abgesehen von Zaubertränke – ich halte bestimmt immer noch den Rekord an zerbrochenen Reagenzgläsern, nach hundertdreißig hatte ich aufgehört mitzuzählen). All die anderen Mädchen in meinem Alter hatten so schöne Namen. Wie Cynthia und Aimee und sogar Lin und Pat; deshalb hasste ich meinen Namen umso mehr. Nachdem die Phase überwunden war, als sich alle nur beim Nachnamen nannten, sind meine Freunde einfach dabei geblieben. Merlin sei Dank, und seitdem bin ich Tonks.

Ich hab mich zwei Jahre lang überall in ganz Britannien rumgetrieben nach dem Schulabschluss, und ganz verrückte Jobs gemacht. Danach war ich mir vollkommen sicher, dass ich mich zum Auror ausbilden lassen wollte. Bei der Prüfung in Verheimlichen und Aufspüren wäre ich fast durchgerasselt, aber ich hab einen echten Killerinstinkt und als Metamorphmagus kann es einem total egal sein, wie so ein Vielsafttrank gebraut wird.

Der Rest ist schnell erzählt: ich bin letztes Jahr dem Orden beigetreten. Es ist hart, auf „beiden Seiten" zu kämpfen, aber irgendwie mag ich auch den Nervenkitzel, verstehst du? Es ist einfach…ich weiß nicht.

Oh nein, ich höre Schritte auf der Treppe. Bitte, bitte, lass es nicht…

**29. April 1995**

**Bibliothek, Grimmauld Place 12**

**15.32 Uhr**

Mmm, Dumbledore hat mich gerettet. Dieser wundervolle alte Kautz. Man muss ihn einfach lieben, sogar trotz dieser abnormen Süßigkeitenobsession.

Heute ist Samstag, ich bin diesen Samstag glimpflich davon gekommen. Du denkst bestimmt Kingsley hätte mir Überstunden aufgezwungen, wegen dieses (fehlgeschlagenem) Attentats auf seine Würde gestern, aber er hat liebenswürdigerweise meine Entschuldigung angenommen und mir sogar die Hälfte der gestohlenen Schokolade wiedergegeben (Was ist mit der anderen Hälfte passiert?).

Ich hab gerade mit Sirius gequatscht. Ich sag dir, er hasst es wirklich in diesem furchtbaren Haus eingekerkert zu sein. Ich versteh das gut, dass was frischer Luft schnappen für ihn am nächsten kommt, ist es nach draußen auf den kleinen Hinterhof zu gehen. Der ist von Efeu überwuchert und überall warten Zauberer fressende Pflanzen nur auf deinen Besuch. Keine nette Aussicht, das kann ich dir sagen.

Und da war noch was. Ich befürchte, dieses Haus macht ihn verrückt. Aber das hat nichts damit zu tun, was er als nächstes sagte.

Vollkommen unerwartet sah Sirius mit einem Mal irgendwie anders, so peinlich berührt, aus und fragte: „Stehst du auf Remus?"

Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich Ja gesagt habe.

Vielleicht stimmt es ja.

Fein, okay, es stimmt. Aber ich werde keine große Sache daraus machen. Ich wette, ich bin noch nicht mal sein Typ. Remus mag mit Sicherheit diese hochintelligenten Frauen, die am Tag nichts anderes zu tun haben, als sporadisch Shakespeare und Poe zu zitieren.

…Ich denke, es ist Zeit für Operation **ANMACHE**- **A**nzeichen für **N**eue, **M**ädchenhafte **A**ffinität für (Agatha) **CH**ristie **E**ct.

Es ist nicht so als hätte ich den Tag damit verbracht Abkürzungen zu dichten…Wirklich!

A/N: Ich liebe Reviews und wünsche lustige Silvesterparties!


	3. Chapter 3

1.Mai 1995

Küchentisch, Grimmauld Place 12

17.35 Uhr

Ich war die letzten Tage so beschäftigt! Jede Menge Papierkram musste gemacht werden, fürs Ministerium und den Orden, plus, Molly zwingt mich Frühjahrsputz in diesem eh unrettbar verdrecktem Haus zu machen. Sirius ist in einer seiner „Stimmungen", heißt: durchs Haus schleichen und mit niemandem reden außer Seidenschnabel, wir kriegen ihn kaum nach aus Schnäbelchens Zimmer raus.

Und leider noch eine schlechte Nachricht: Das mit Remus und mir wird wohl nichts mehr. Hab ich auf die harte Tour herausfinden müssen, dass zu viele Tequila meiner geistigen Gesundheit beträchtlich schaden. Anscheinend hatte ich angefangen einen –

Neiiin. Ich kanns nicht sagen.

…Lapdance zu tanzen.

…

Verdammt!

Zu Glück setzt mich der ganze Alkohol außer Gefecht, bevor ich noch mein letztes bisschen Würde verloren hätte, und gerade als ich mich bei dem Mann zu entschuldigen versuchte, der leise lächelte und sagt, dass ich wohl betrunken sei und es deswegen halb so schlimm ist.

17.37 Uhr

Jah, Operation **ANMACHE** muss jetzt beginnen.

…etwas taktvoller vielleicht…

Ich hab angefangen zu recherchieren, welche Art Frauen Remus mag. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich Sirius mit Scotch abgefüllt, um ihn ein bisschen auszufragen und letztendlich nur das zu erfahren, was ich eigentlich eh schon wusste. Er erzählte, dass Remus in Hogwarts immer mit solchen gehirnlastigen Ravenclawmädchen ausgegangen ist, aber seine letzte Freundin hatte er im sechsten Schuljahr, vielleicht hätten sich seine Vorlieben seitdem geändert.

In solchen Situationen ist es praktisch ein Metamorphmagus zu sein. Sirius sagte, Remus stand meist auf Brünette, aber ich sollte Sirius in dem Punkt nicht zu sehr vertrauen. Nachdem er mich gefragt hatte, ob ich Remus mag, hatte er (sogar für seine Launen) ziemlich merkwürdig reagiert. Er weiß, dass meine Haare in natura braun sind…

Ich bin soundso noch nicht bereit irgendjemandem mein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen. Man macht sich im Orden sicher recht unbeliebt, wenn man Tante Bellatrix so sehr ähnelt wie ich.

18.20 Uhr

War gerade oben in Remus Zimmer und fragte, ob ich mir ein Buch leihen darf. Er sah mich aufmerksam mit seinen wundervollen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen an und erkundigte sich, welches Buch ich haben wolle.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich diesen Mann jeden Tag sehe, ja sogar mit ihm zusammen wohne, schmolz mein Herz just in diesem Augenblick dahin; ich antwortete etwa das (ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern…oder verdränge ich es nur?): „Bücherliesss. Ich meine schöne Augen- nein, Bücher. Tücher. Sücher? Ähm. Bücher äh. Hmm. Wücher – nein, Zücher? K-ü-c-h-e-r. Ich meine Ü-c-h-e-r. B-ü-c-h-e-r! Jahhh, Bücher!"

Im ersten Moment blinzelte er mich irritiert an, dann sagte er in süffisantem Tonfall „Sehr gut, dass du das Buchstabieren endlich erlernt hast, Nymphadora."

Für einen Augenblick war ich wie betäubt. Remus beschoss mich mit einer beinahe ernsthaft sarkastischen Erwiderung. Und ich hab dem Mann meiner Träume (ich hätte nie gedacht, er würde mich wie eine Fünfjährige behandeln) gerade den Eindruck vermittelt, ich könne nicht einmal das Wort Bücher buchstabieren.

Das einzige, was ich wirklich an Remus hasse, ist dieses ständige Entschuldigen, nachdem er einmal, selten genug, etwas ansatzweise Verwegenes oder Sarkastisches gesagt hat. Ich befürchte, man hat ihn so oft wie einen Fußabtreter behandelt, dass er meint, er müsste sein Vorhandensein im Allgemeinen entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, ich kann ihn bald eines besserem belehren…

Wie auch immer, er entschuldigte sich augenblicklich, natürlich, und ich sagt ihm, dass es so gut wie jedes Buch tun würde, und er sucht mir eines aus dem riesigen Stapel in der Ecke (ehrlich, ich frage mich, wie so viele Bücher in einen so kleinen Raum passen) heraus, dass mir, sagte er, vielleicht gefallen könnte. Hab s noch nicht gelesen. Eventuell später.

18.43 Uhr

Wer benutzt das Wort Haemulidae in einem Buch? Wer zu Hölle weiß überhaupt was das bedeutet?

…

Ich hab zwei Seiten weiter gelesen, und die Hälfte der Wörter noch nie zuvor gesehen.

…

Okay. Schluss. So funktioniert das nicht.

Vielleicht sollte ich weiter an der Sache mit dem Aussehen arbeiten. Wenn man mal so drüber nachdenkt, hab ich schon seit einer Weile keine Diät mehr gemacht – eine intelligente Frau mit Selbstachtung würde das gelegentlich mal fertig bringen, oder? Wahrscheinlich sollte ich tatsächlich für eine Weile die Orginal-Tonks mal wieder zeigen. Wegen brünett und so, du weißt schon. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten müsste ich ändern, um nicht unbedingt wie ein Todesser auszusehen, was ich bis jetzt ja immer tunlichst vermieden habe. Richtig.

Ich sollte den Namen der Operation ein wenig anpassen: ANMACHE - **A**ffektierte **N**eue, **M**ädchenhafte **A**ffinität für (Agatha) **CH**ristie **E**ct.

2.Mai 1995

Schlafzimmer, Grimmauld Place 12

1.14 Uhr

_Derzeitiges Gewicht: 64 Kg Wie oft während der Diät schwach geworden?  Nicht mehr zählbar._

Dumme, dumme, dumme Tonks. Nie abends Kaffee trinken, um deine Schokoladensucht zu unterdrücken. So hätte ich vielleicht noch ein bisschen Schlaf bekommen können!

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich manche Ordensmitglieder so merkwürdig benehmen würden, wenn sie aus meinem Mund die Worte hören: „Nein danke, ich bin auf Diät." McGonagalls Augenbrauen schnellten so rasant nach oben, dass ich glaubte, sie würden aus ihrem Kopf springen. Hestia zog eine Braue skeptisch nach oben, Bill grinste mich fies an, Molly erstarrte, in Gedanken bei dem frisch gebackenen Schokoladenkuchen im Ofen. Moody schnaubte und murmelte etwas über ständige Wachsamkeit (_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: finde, das ist ein hammergag! Mrscribble sollte den grimme-preis dafür bekommen),_ Sirius hüstelte und lächelte grimmig, während seine Augen zwischen Remus und mir hin und her flackerten. Und Remus, der starrte mich perplex an.

Dann fragte Molly sehr uncharmant, „Alles in Ordnung, Schätzchen?" Als ich nickte, setzte sie noch einen drauf. „Ich bin mir sicher, die Tonks die wir kennen würde zu einem Schokoladenkuchen nie und nimmer Nein sagen."

Augenblicklich erwachte der innere, stolze Black in mir. Ganz ehrlich, wenn dir gerade mehr oder weniger gesagt wurde, du frisst wie ein Schwein, würdest du auch austicken! Na ja, auf jeden Fall hab ich ihr ziemlich lautstark erklärt, dass ich das gleiche Recht auf eine Diät habe wie jede andere Frau, und da das leider mein einziges Argument war, driftete ich irgendwie ab und es endete mit dem Satz: „Nicht nur Blonde sollten Spaß haben, klar!". Stürmte dann die Treppe hoch, musste aber natürlich vorher noch zweimal über meine eigenen Füße stolpern, bevor ich den Absatz erreichte.

Nein, sag jetzt nicht, dass ich bescheuert bin! Ich habe das Recht meine Weiblichkeit zu verteidigen! Nur weil ich metamorphmen kann, heißt das nicht gleich, dass ich jungenhaft bin. Ich kann vielleicht mein Aussehen ändern, wann immer ich will, und jahhh, ich liebe schwarz, aber pink genauso, klar! Das ist das neue Schwarz, nur damit du es weißt! Und blau steht mir auch, aber nicht so ein elektrisches neonblau, mehr so hübsches eisblau, damit sehen meine Augen total cool aus. Ach so, und nicht alle Fische sind geistig beschränkt, nur die Geistig Beschränkten. Und Eier sollte man braten, und nicht einlegen!

Ich sollte es vielleicht **A**ngebetetem **N**eue **M**aßregeln **A**n **CH**arme **E**intrichtern nennen!

A/N: Arme Tonks, sie ist vorübergehend unzurechnungsfähig. Hoffen wir, die nächsten Kapitel bringen ihr mehr Glück!

Danke an alle Reviwer Handküsschen werfend, verspreche mich zu beeilen.


	4. Chapter 4

2.Mai 1995

Büro, Aurorenzentrale

5.24 Uhr

Kingsley wollte, dass ich heute _etwas_ früher zur Arbeit komme. Es gab in letzter Zeit viel Kontroverse um die Todesser und Voldemort im Ministerium, und dann ging auch noch Dumbledores Verschwinden vorigen Monat durch die Presse. Ein paar weniger populäre Zeitungen hatten Schlagzeilen eingeworfen wie: „Dumbledore im Gefängnis?" oder „Hogwarts Kopf kopflos?" Ich bezweifle, dass auch nur eine davon wahr ist. Dumbledore hatte dem Orden zwar nicht gesagt, wohin er ging, aber die yellow press wollte dadurch eh nur ne Zeitung mehr verkaufen.

Nichtsdestotrotz, gibt es keinen Grund für Kingsley nachts ins Hauptquartier zu kommen, mir fast die Tür aus dem Scharnier zu rammeln und mich aus dem Bett zu schubsen, bevor ich überhaupt wach bin! Ich hatte nur drei verdammte Stunden Schlaf und bin noch nicht mal auf Mission!

8.12 Uhr

Zu Slytherin noch mal! Ich hab geschlafen! Kingsley bringt mich um, wenn er sieht, dass ich die blöden Formulare noch nicht ausgefüllt hab!

Badezimmer im zweiten Stock, Grimmauld Place 12

19.39 Uhr

Aaaahhh. Schön…warm…baden. Blasen. Und meine süße, pinke Quitscheente. Womit könnte man eine müde, ultra-sexy, Hintern versohlende, unwiderstehliche Aurorin mehr erfreuen?

Na gut, vielleicht nicht so ultra-sexy und unwiderstehlich. Aber ich versohle definitiv jeden A, der es verdient hat.

…Obwohl ich muss zugeben, es wäre noch besser, wenn-

Nein, Tonks! BÖSE Gedanken!

… Ich frage mich, warum es Remus noch nicht einmal weiß? Man müsste meinen, Sirius würde im Laufe des Tages unzählige kleine Bemerkungen fallen lassen, oder so. Sirius liebt so etwas eigentlich. Er hat die letzten Tage immer besonders hinterhältig geguckt, aber nichts zu Remus gesagt, denke ich zumindest.

Es ist schon enttäuschend, dass Remus die ganzen Andeutungen übersieht, die ich ihm vor die Füße geworfen habe in den letzten paar Tagen. Oder besser Wochen. Eigentlich Monaten.

Man sollte denken, ihm müsste klar sein, wie sehr ich ihn mag. Ich meine, ich habe mein Haar noch nie zuvor lang und braun getragen, natürlich eben, und ich mache normalerweise auch kein Lapdance, sogar wenn ich besoffen und total umnachtet bin; ebenso wenig schreie ich vor Entzückung, wenn ich Geschenke bekomme, oder frage nach Büchern von Leuten, die Wörter wie Haemulidae benutzen und auch noch deren Bedeutung kennen. Meine Absichten sind doch mehr als deutlich!

Es sei denn, er denkt, ich mache diese hirnlose Schose für jemand anderen…

Wie – ich weiß nicht, Bill, oder Charlie, oder bei Merlins Barte sogar Kingsley. Oder vielleicht glaubt er, ich sei noch zu jung! Ohhh, ich bin reif genug, Remus John Lupin. Du wirst schon sehen!

Merlin, das ist so frustrierend! Manchmal möchte ich etwas in den Händen halten und so lange quetschen bis –

Dämliche Ente! Verflucht ist das alles hier. Oh ja, es war vielleicht niedlich am Anfang, aber jetzt ist es verfluuuucht! Wag es nicht, so unschuldig zu quietschen, wenn ich dich würge! Dumme, Satansente…

Schlafzimmer, Grimmauld Place 12

19.58 Uhr

Und wieder hab ich es geschafft, mich selbst zu erniedrigen! BÖSE ENTE! BÖSE!

Du willst es gar nicht wissen.

…_Fein._

Ich hab Remus mit der Ente beschmissen.

Es war keine Absicht, ich schwörs! Ich wolle sie gegen die Tür werfen, aber dann kam Remus plötzlich rein, ich hab wohl vergessen abzuschließen, und die Ente traf ihn genau im Gesicht.

Warum hat er die geschlossene Badezimmertür geöffnet, obwohl er gesehen haben _muss,_ dass Licht brannte. Er musste gewusst haben, dass ich drin bin. Ich bin die einzig andere Person in diesem Haus, die badet. Ausgenommen Sirius. Hmm.

Wie auch immer, die Ente traf ihn und er sah mich noch einen Moment sprachlos an, bevor er sich entschuldigte für diese _offensichtliche_ Verletzung meiner Privatsphäre (Zweifellos dachte er, ich hätte die Ente geworfen, weil er die Tür geöffnet hatte) und schloss die Tür leise.

Eigentlich hätte er reinkommen sollen und ein bisschen mit mir rummachen. Ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt. Nicht dass ich regelmäßig drüber nachdenke, wie es wäre wenn er mit mir... Wirklich. _Wirklich!_

Ähm…Ja.

Küche, Grimmauld Place 12

23.47 Uhr

Sirius hat im Keller ein Flasche Kisch-Eiswein von 1972 oder so ähnlich gefunden. Ich hab ihn so lange belästigt, bis er mir ein Glas eingegossen hatte; ich denke, er plante ursprünglich, die Flasche im Zimmer seiner toten Mutter zu verstecken. Wie auch immer, ich quälte ihn mit dem bewährten Welpen-Blick, und er zuckte, als hätte ihn ein Avada Kedavra getroffen. Dem Welpen-Blick kann niemand widerstehen, obwohl man denken müsste, Sirius wäre nach all den Jahren immun dagegen geworden (vor allem denen in Askaban).

Auf jeden Fall goss er mir ein Glas voll ein und fragte dann, ob der Wein gut sei oder nicht. Das war merkwürdig. Gewöhnlich vernichtete Sirius gleich eine halbe Flasche, während ich noch am ersten Glas nippe; aber diesmal trank er nichts, selbst als ihn fragte, ob ich ihm einschütten soll. Merkwürdig, ja, aber vielleicht hat ihn seine Gefangenschaft in diesem Haus doch irgendwie verändert.

Mmm. Dieses Zeug schmeckt herrlich. So eine Art Country-Style, rustikal, und es riecht nach Kirschen und Weintraube. Sehr starker Geruch, aber wirklich gut. Gut gereift.

…Ahhh! Remus kommt die Treppe runter! Verdammte Sch, er ist _hier _und lässt sich von Sirius auch ein Glas einschenken. Jetzt bedankt er sich und nimmt einen Schluck…

Warum fühle ich mich eigentlich immer, als stalke ich ihm hinterher?

Es ist ja nicht so, als schleiche ich ihm dauernd hinterher oder belauere ihn bei Dingen, sogar wenn sie total unwichtig sind, oder – oder –

Ähm…Ich denke, es ist kein richtiges Stalken, wirklich; eher…Beobachten. Richtig?

…

…Wenn man so drüber nachdenkt, schmeckt der Wein irgendwie lustig.

Ich meine, so eine Art… diesen leicht sauren Geschmack, und riecht auch nicht süß…er ist bittersüß, aber mehr bitter, sozusagen. Und die Farbe – für Kirsch-Eiswein? Der müsste purpur…pur, roter, sein, aber es hat diesen Anflug von Bewölkung… Blau? Oder grau? Nein, es hat so eine wolkige Farbe. Das ist komisch…

Vielleicht hat Sirius Wodka untergemischt – aber warum sollte er das getan haben? Hochqualitativer Wein darf nie mit anderem Alkohol oder Spirituosen gemixt werden. Er weiß das…

Mitmal hab ich so fiese, komische Kopfschmerzen, ohne Grund. Und ich bezweifle, es ist weil Remus mir gegenübersitzt, obwohl keine Zweifel daran habe, dass jede andere sensible Frau auch rattig werden würde, wenn er in der Nähe ist. _Seufz_. Ich denke, es ist der Wein.

Warte ne Sekunde – _Es ist der Wein!_

Oh du mieses, du fiese, du…! Sirius Black, das würdest du nicht wagen!

A/N: Nächstes Kapitel – mehr Remus und Tonks. Ah, cant you feel the love tonight?

let us all lapdance


	5. Chapter 5

3.Mai 1995

Bibliothek, Grimmauld Place 12

7.52 Uhr

(Auszug aus dem Band „Zaubertränke von Interesse", geschrieben um 1930, von Unze Giftmisch, geht schon langsam aus dem Leim)

_**Veritasamo Trank**_

_Dieser höchst potente Trank ist eine Mischung aus Veritaserum und Liebestrank. Beides, wenn es in den richtigen Dosierungen verwendet wird, ergibt das Veritasamo, welches als sehr mächtig gilt. Um sein Wirkung vollends entfalten zu können, muss der Trank zu Halbmond gebraut werden, vorzugsweise bei Mitternacht, wenn der Mond hoch und hell steht. Er kann problemlos mit anderen Flüssigkeiten vermengt werden, dies wird keinen Effekt auf die Effizienz des Trunks zeigen. _

_Das Veritasamo stellt den Zustand unzerstörbarer Liebe zwischen zwei trinkenden Personen her. Die Wirkung des Tranks hält von diesem Zeitpunkt an für einen gesamten Mondzyklus; unter Umständen verlängert sich diese Auswirkungen auf unbestimmte Zeit, wenn die betroffenen Personen sich gegen ein Geständnis der unsterblichen Liebe weigern._

_Als unschöner Nebeneffekt wird die bedingungslose Ehrlichkeit der Betroffenen zueinander geschildert .Während des gesamten Mondzyklus sind die Person kaum fähig, etwas anders als die reine Wahrheit zueinander zu sagen. Glücklicherweise, bestehen Wege die Auswirkungen zu umgehen: Halten sich beide Personen voneinander fern oder/und vermeiden jegliche Konversation, hat jenes keine Folgen bezüglich ihres emotionalen oder körperlichen Zustandes. Auch ist es möglich, vorausgesetzt beide Partner haben genügend Willenskraft, die Wahrheit vor dem jeweils anderen zu verbergen, jedoch alles andere zu erzählen. Versäumen es allerdings beide Personen im Zeitraum, während der Trank sein volles Potenzial entfaltet, dem jeweils anderen seine/ihre Liebe u gestehen, sind sie gezwungen, den Rest ihres Lebens zueinander aufrichtig und ehrlich zu sein._

_Es sollen Fälle vorgekommen sein, in denen beide Probanden bereits liebevolle Gefühle für einander gehabt haben sollen. Berichte belegen, dass jene Personen erheblich größer Probleme betreffs des Willens zum Verschweigen der Wahrheit und der Vermeidung von Kontakt hatten._

_Der Erfinder des Veritasamo Tranks war ein mächtiger, aber namentlich nicht nachweisbarer Schwarzer Zauberer. Auf dem Gipfel seines Erfolgs 1273 kreierte er diesen Trank, um die Herrschaft über England durch Vernebelung der Sinne und Liebesorientierung zu erlangen. Er starb 1275 nach kurzem Kampf durch die Hand des damaligen bedeutensten Schwarzmagier-Jäger Nequam Bardusliber._

_Er schuf ebenso ein Gegengift mit dem Namen _(tiefschwarze Tinte bedeckt den Rest der Seite)

(Ende der Ausführung)

Ich kann s nicht glauben, Sirius, du Schweinehund! Er hat mit Sicherheit etwas Veritaserum von Snape geklaut und unten im Keller eine ganze Wanne Liebestrank zusammengebraut. Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen? Wäre doch nur nicht dieser verdammte Tintenfleck auf der Seite, dann könnte ich wenigstens ein Gegengift für dieses verdammte Dreckszeug finden!

Okay, bis ich das Gegengift gefunden habe, MUSS ich Remus aus dem Weg gehen. Wenn Sirius sich wieder aus seinem Zimmer traut, kriegt er einen Arschtritt bis zu Mond, versprochen! Bei Merlins Grab, es ist doch unmöglich ihm nicht zu begegnen! Ich muss mich irgendwie ablenken…

Wenn man so zum überlegen kommt, ich hab da was zum ablenken…John Brown von der Magischen Gesetzgebung hat mich gestern angequatscht. Vielleicht sollte ich seine Einladung annehmen… das würde mir bestimmt helfen, Remus für den Monat zu vergessen…fast.

John sieht gar nicht übel aus, schönes braunes Haar und hübsche braune Augen, ein bisschen zu dürr; aber ich wette, es gibt bestimmt ein paar Ladies, die ihn nicht von der Bettkante schubsen würden. Außerdem ist er nicht _Remus_!

…Ich brauch Schokolade…

Schlafzimmer, Grimmauld Place 12

22.41 Uhr

Mein last-minute Date war wundervoll, danke der Nachfrage! Ich hatte mich für schulterlange, braune Locken entschieden, und ein neues Top und meine besten Jeans getragen, dazu die Ohrringe, die Bill mir geschenkt hatte und eine anbetungswürdige Kette vom Flohmarkt.

Er war der totale Gentleman, hielt mir die Türen auf und alles. Wir aßen in einem trendigen Muggelrestaurant, tolle Musik und so. Und danach waren wir in einem Club tanzen. _Sehr_ lustig.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen, irgendwie fühle ich mich ein _bisschen _erdrückt von ihm. Er redet so viel, und immer geht's um die Arbeit und das Ministerium und so ein Zeug. Es ist einfach so…ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte nur ein Mann in seinem Alter redet auch mal über andere Sachen, so ab und zu.

…und ich hab ihn mich nicht küssen lassen.

Albern, ich weiß…aber er scheint doch irgendwie nicht der Richtige zu sein, oder? Zu anderer Zeit hätte ich ihn wohl gelassen. Aber jetzt…ich denke ich jetzt nicht bereit dazu.

23.02 Uhr 

Und ich muss dir nicht erzählen, was vor dem Date passierte ist. Da war nicht so viel, wirklich.

Nein, es war unwichtig, wenn man meinen _Beinahe-Herzinfarkt _nicht mitzähltDer Sarkasmus endet hier!

Du willst es also wissen: Als ich die Treppe runterkam, sah ich Remus in der Küche und wollte mich verstecken, aber er hatte mich gesehen, und für einen Moment sah er mich mit dem wohl kleinst möglichen Stirnrunzeln der Welt an, aber dann hat er breit gelächelt und gesagt: „Hallo, Nymphadora. Wohin gehst du?"

Er trank Scotch und aß Schokolade zu selben Zeit. Remus würde so was nie tun, außer etwas stimmt ernsthaft nicht. Vielleicht hat er das mit dem Veritasamo auch rausgefunden.

Ich murmelte irgendwie „Ausgehen.", auf eine, wie ich hoffte, unverständliche Weise. Er warf mir einen zweifelnden Blick zu und ich fügte hastig hinzu: „Ein Date. Und ich heiße Tonks."

Für eine Sekunde war ich mir sicher, das Entsetzten in seinem Gesicht erkannt zu haben, aber es war so wie immer, der typische Gesichtsausdruck eines denkenden Murmeltiers, und er sagte freundlich, „Dann viel Spaß!"

Ich lächelte schwach und war schon fast aus der Küche raus, als es aus ihm herausplatzte. „Nymphadora?"

Ohne auf Antwort zu warten, sagte er sehr schnell: „Dusiehsttollaus."

Der Ohnmacht nahe, schaffte ich es doch irgendwie nach draußen.

…_er mag mich, er mag mich, er mag mich…_

Bin ich verrückt? _Ich mag ihn, ich mag ihn, ich mag ihn… _

Nein, so geht das nicht! John ist ein netter Kerl, wir gehen nächste Woche wieder miteinander aus. Vielleicht zieh ich sogar mal ein Kleid an.

23.07 Uhr

Warum muss ich jedes Mal, wenn ich an _John_ denke, auch an _Remus_ denken?

A/N: wie immer macht sich tonks noch komplizierter, was eh schon heikel ist… Lieben Dank an alle Reviewer, auch an die neu dazugekommenen, ich hab gesagt ich beeile mich, und hab so was von wort gehalten! Und Eilantha, ich bin auch keine schreiberin vor dem herrn (übersetzte ich deswegen?), aber foren wie diese sind zum ausprobieren gemacht – und ich würde unheimlich gern was von dir lesen.

PS: remus rules!


	6. Chapter 6

4.Mai 1995

Schlafzimmer, Grimmauld Place 12

6.52 Uhr

Ich brauch Schokolade.

Ich muss auch mehr rauskriegen über den Trank.

Ist das Leben immer so gemein?

7.26 Uhr

Mir ist es gelungen, heut morgen die Treppe absturzfrei hinunter zu schleichen und ne Tafel von Honeydukes Bester (Schokolade) zu klauen, ohne Remus zu begegnen. Ich hab Wasser im Bad im zweiten Stock laufen hören, bestimmt war er das. Und, ich hatte genug Selbstkontrolle, einfach dran vorbei zu gehen, ohne reinzustürzen und Remus bewusstlos zu knutschen. Ich versuche ihm fern zu bleiben; außerdem schließt er während seiner morgendlichen Dusche immer die Tür ab, aber abends um neun lässt er sie immer offen.

Nicht dass ich mir seine Gewohnheiten eingeprägt hätte oder so.

…Ich muss Gladys finden.

Büro, Aurorenzentrale

13.18 Uhr

Wie üblich saß Gladys an ihrem Schreibtisch im Archiv und tratschte mit ihren Kolleginnen den aktuellen Klatsch durch. Irgendwas über Raine Stimmons neuen Freund. Raine schafft es nie einen Mann für lange zu halten, noch nicht mal zu Hogwarts Zeiten – sie war eine hübsche, blonde Hufflepuff, die von nichts ne Ahnung hatte.

Ich schleppte Gladys in die Bäckerei um die Ecke und bestach sie mit ein paar Zimtschnecken, mir zu helfen.

Gladys ist so eine Frau, die alles sofort auf den Punkt bringt. Sie hat so ein knochiges Gesicht, eigentlich ein wilder Haufen aus Gerippe. Aber lass dich nicht täuschen – sie wurde nur nicht zum Auroren ausgebildet, weil die schon zu viele Bewerber hatten.

Gladys ist die Königin der Ratschläge. Jedes Problem, jeder Zeit, sie wird einen Antwort finden, 100 prozentige Garantie. Nicht kostenlos, natürlich, aber man kann immer an ihr Verlangen nach Süßigkeit appellieren, wenn s sein muss. Und eine große Denkerin ist sie auch, könnte sich selbst aus Askaban herausgrübeln.

Wo war ich?

Ach ja, ich fragte, wie ich Gewicht verlieren könnte. Das ist der Weg jeder Frau zu sagen: „_Ich hab schlimme Probleme, hilf mir oder ich sterbe!"_ So in etwa.

Sie guckte mich belustigt an und erwiderte, „Iss nicht so viel Schokolade."

Ich _weiß_! Das ist die universelle Problemlösung! Wenn ich aufhören würde, Schokolade

zu essen, könnte ich die Weltmacht erlangen, oder Knuts pupsen…klar. Großartige Hilfe, Gladys. _Großartig._

…Vielleicht versuch ich es ja mal, nur in diesem speziellen Fall.

14.42 Uhr

Brauche…Schokolade…Schokolade…

Nirgendwo Schokolade zu finden. Ich bin _verdaaammmt! VERDAAAMMMT sage ich!_

Kingsley muss mir irgendwie welche besorgen.

14.45 Uhr

Ich habe Mad-Eye und Kingsley angebettelt mich früher gehen zu lassen. Nach Hause gestürzt, aber vorher noch in der Winkelgasse Halt gemacht, um drei Kugeln Doppelschoko-Kokusnuss-Eis zu kaufen. Ich schwöre, die Muggel wissen gar nicht, was Eis ist, wenn sie nie das von Florescues probieren können.

…vielleicht sollte ich noch drei Kugeln kaufen. Seit Florescue diese Schokochips da reintut, kauf ich noch mehr Eis als je zuvor.

Möglicherweise liegt da ein Fluch drauf.

Ich meine, keine normale Frau schafft zweieinhalb Kugeln unter einer Viertelstunde wegzuschlecken.

…_kleiner Dieb…_

16.56 Uhr 

Remus war eben noch zu Hause, als ich kam. Hab ziemlich viel mit ihm geredet, vermied alles vage belastendes, dass mir eventuell hätte rausrutschen können. Er scheint irgendwie sehr distanziert. Ich schätze, er war etwas verlegen.

…Ahh, er liebt mich.

Also, natürlich nicht. Hehe.

Schlafzimmer, Grimmauld Place 12

17.07 Uhr

Kam gerade die Treppe runter und überlegte, ob ich mir ein bisschen Hühnchen für ein frühes Abendbrot magisch blitzauftauen sollte. Stattdessen fand ich einen riesigen Teller Spaghetti auf dem Küchentisch zusammen mit einem Zettel. Darauf steht geschrieben:

_Nymphadora:_

_Ich hatte die Nudeln schon gestern gekocht, aber die Restlichen kannst du dir ja noch mal warm machen, wenn du möchtest. Ich geh ein wenig spazieren. Bitte hab ein Auge auf Sirius, er scheint irgendwie wütend über etwas zu sein, was Severus in Seidenschnabels Raum zu ihm gesagt hat. Die toten Ratten für Seidenschnabel sind sonstwo in der Speisekammer- keine Angst wegen dem Gestank, ich hab sie eingefroren. Tau sie auf, wärst du so nett?_

_Nein, ich gehe mich nicht betrinken – streich wir das. Ich besuche das Frogs Livers. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich werde in Hogdmeade meinen Schokoladevorrat noch ein wenig aufstocken._

_Ähm – wegen dem Veritasamo. Ich befürchte, es beeinflusst mich auch, während ich das hier schreibe Also, ja,ich weiß davon. Und bevor ich mich hier in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten hineinmanövriere, hör ich lieber auf. Ich bin dann weg._

_Remus _

_(Ende der Nachricht)_

_Seuffffzzzz. _Er weiß über den Zaubertrank Bescheid. Dieses bescheuerte Gesöff.

…Ich würde sagen, jetzt ist der passende Zeitpunkt um Rache zu nehmen.

18.01 Uhr

Sirius ist eine schmutzige, böse, kleine Hexe!

Im literarischen Sinne.

…Ich hab geschlechtsänderndes Pulver im Keller gefunden. Glaubt mir, ich weiß wie so was aussieht. Wie auch immer, ich hab ihm was davon auf seine Pasta getan. Und er hat natürlich den ganzen Teller herunter geschlungen, das gierige Schweinchen.

Er verwandelte sich in eine höchst unvorteilhafte Version von Tante Augusta. Und noch bevor er richtig mitbekam, was mit ihm geschehen war, hexte ich ihm einen Erstarrungszauber auf den Hals und beschlagnahmte seinen Zauberstab. Ihm wird alles noch sehr Leid tun, wenn ich erst die Fotos davon im Orden rumreichen werde. Schade, dass das Pulver nur eine Stunde wirkt.

Das zeigt mal wieder: leg dich _nie_ mit einem Auror an! Oh, Sirius, meine Rache! Jahh, Cousin, meine RACHE, MEINE! **Muahahahah!**

18.27 Uhr

Tja, Remus ist zurück. Als er sah, was ich mit Sirius angestellt hatte, brach er in Anfälle hysterischen Lachens aus. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Alkohol einen nicht unerhebliche Rolle bei diesem Ausbruch uncharakteristischen Kicherns gespielt hat, schnauben und glucksen, er schien ziemlich „erheitert".

Ich denke, ich kann Remus eh nicht richtig fern von mir halten. Ich meine, früher oder später kommt man sich soundso nahe. Ich fühle mich so auch irgendwie wohler, mit dem, die Wahrheit sagen und so. Er ist ja auch nur ein Freund, du weißt schon.

Wie auch immer, um mal das Thema zu wechseln, Remus hat ein Wunder der schokoladigen Göttlichkeit mitgebracht: zwei Megapackungen Schokobällchen, rund vierzig Schokofrösche, sechs Kartons Schokoladentraum am Stil (Oh, dieser Mann weiß wirklich, was ich mag), je zwei Tafeln weißer, Vollmilch- und dunkler Schokolade und eine Tüte Schokoladenchips.

So saßen wir dann am Küchentisch, ich vernichtete die Eiskrem (anderthalb Stunden ohne Schokolade ist eine verdammt lange Zeit) und Remus machte sich an eine Tafel weiße Schokolade. Seine Lieblingssorte, natürlich.

Wie wir da so saßen und über Gott und die Welt redeten, stürmte Sirius ins Zimmer, die Wirkung des Erstarrungszaubers musste wohl nachgelassen haben (den konnte ich nie besonders gut), aber das geschlechtsändernde Pulver war offensichtlich noch aktiv. Er… sie… sah sehr fröhlich aus, setzte sich zu uns und sagte: „Ratet mal!"

Ich, von Natur aus neugierig, fragte natürlich „Was?"

Und Sirius erwiderte, gehässig grinsend, „Ich verrate die erst den Namen des Gegengifts, wenn du mich von diesem _Zustand _erlöst."

Remus holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und beendete die Sache mit _Finite Incantatem_, aber Sirius lachte nur und sagte: „Reingefallen!", bevor er tänzelnd die Treppe hochstieg, dabei _Gott schütze alle die schönen Hippogreife_ singend.

Ich. Bin. So. Durcheinander! Vergesst, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, ich kann Remus nicht so um mich haben! Zu Glück treffe ich morgen John.


	7. Chapter 7

5.Mai 1995

Schlafzimmer, Grimmauld Place 12

12.42 Uhr

Flüche und Diebe und Froschaugen und Fledermausohren!

12.43 Uhr

Mein Leben ist … _vorbei._

12.44 Uhr

Also, nicht in dem Sinne, als wäre ich tot. Natürlich bin ich das nicht.

12.45 Uhr

Aber bald vielleicht schon und dann hab ich s hinter mir.

12.46 Uhr

Ich frage mich, ob es irgendjemand mitkriegen würde, wenn ich den Rest meines Lebens hier bleibe?

12.47 Uhr

Oh, _keinen_ wird's interessieren. Später werden sie dann nur noch einen verrotteten, stinkenden Haufen aus verwitterten Knochen finden, die ganz weich und breiig sind. Das sind sie wirklich, die Ärzte haben mir damals erzählt, dass ich nur deswegen metamorphen kann und ich jede Woche eene Pflasche Skelettwachs tringen sollte unt bai Merlin ick kan schon niecht meer riechtik schraiben unt währde doch _steeeerbennn!_

12.51 Uhr

Und ich werde nie wieder die Treppe runtergehen!

12.52 Uhr

Ich sollte dir wohl erzählen, was passiert ist.

Also, alles begann mit meinem Date mit John. Er hatte mich am Morgen abgefangen und erzählt, dass er mich in so ein feines französisches Restaurant ausführen wollte, darum sollte ich mich für den Abend etwas aufhübschen. Stylsicher, wie immer, holte ich das Kleine Schwarze aus dem Schrank und peppte es mit einem pinken Gürtel auf, und ich trug meine pinken Highheels mit den Riemchen. Passend zu Anlass hab ich mir dann noch so einen französischen Dutt frisiert, und es gab keinen Zweifel: ich sah heiß aus.

Remus war nicht zu Hause, dadurch gab es keine peinlichen Momente, als ich die Treppe runterkam, zum Glück. Ich traf mich mit John vor dem Restaurant und er überreichte mir einen riesigen Strauß Rosen. Ich hatte wohl im Voraus nie erwähnt, dass ich gegen die allergisch bin, und es eine schöne, große Schachtel Pralinen es auch getan hätten. Na ja, der Gedanke zählt, nicht wahr…

Wie auch immer, das Lokal war super upper-class edel. Es hieß _Les Petits Mangent _(was wohl, „Der kleine Happen" oder „Der Kleine isst" bedeutet, was beides irgendwie sinnlos ist) und John hatte uns einen Tisch auf dem Balkon reserviert, von dem aus man über die ganze Stadt gucken konnte. Es war wunderschön, und John hatte sogar einen Geiger engagiert, der spielte, während wie aßen.

Ich hatte Froschschenkel und Schnecken, ebenso Bouillabaisse und einen Fleischteller, den ich mit John teilte. Ich schmeckte nach Kalbsfleisch, denke ich.

Nach dem Dinner führte mich John in ein Coffeehouse, wo es viele exotische Drinks und solches Sachen gab. Er spendierte mir noch ein Dessert, und wir hatten eine lange Unterhaltung.

Ich habe viel über John erfahren, und denke, ich erwärme mich jetzt doch ein bisschen für ihn. Er erzählte, dass er im Ministerium arbeitet, seit er aus Hogwarts raus ist, und dass er eine jüngere Schwester namens Lavender hat, die in Harrys Jahrgang geht und eine Zimmergenossin von Hermine zu sein scheint. Sein zweiter Name ist Laomedon und er wurde an einem dritten Juli geboren.

Ich hab ihm auch vom Orden erzählt, nur ein bisschen natürlich, aber ich denke, man kann ihm trauen. Er war recht überrascht, natürlich, und fragte sogar, ob es nicht besser wäre den Orden zu verlassen, „ich könnte mir ja einen Arm brechen" und „der offene Kampf ist doch viel zu gefährlich für eine so liebliche Frau wie dich". Ich finde es natürlich toll, dass er sich um mich sorgt, aber ich bin doch verdammt noch mal kein _Kind _mehr, und ganz ehrlich, was bedeutet schon ein gebrochener Arm gegenüber dem Krieg. Es geht darum, die guten Dinge im Leben zu beschützen, wie die Liebe, und Freunde und Familie, und dunkle Schokolade.

Etwas anderes, das mich ernsthaft störte, war seine Reaktion, als ich andeutete, dass einer meiner engeren Freund ein Werwolf ist. Er sagte (wortwörtlich übrigens): „Fühlst du sich sicher in seiner Gegenwart? Vielleicht solltest du dich nicht so oft mit Dunklen Kreaturen rumtreiben."

Ich hatte ihm dann erstmal ordentlich _meine_ Meinung geigt, und als ich mich dann wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte er, dass er sich doch nur um mich sorgte. _Seufz._ Er ist _so süß_.

Und dann –

Nein, ich belasse es jetzt mal bei dem schönen Abschnitt des Abends.

1.07 Uhr

…hab ich ihn mich küssen lassen.

Er brachte mich zu Fuß nach Hause, weil es so eine schöne, warme Nacht war, und wir stoppten zwei Straßen vor dem Grimmauld Place, da es uns verboten ist, jemandem außerhalb des Ordens das Hauptquartier zu zeigen (_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: musst ich jetzt zwar so übersetzten, scheint mir aber sinnfrei, da auf dem Haus ja eh dieser Geheimniswahrer-Fluch liegt, oder?)_ Wie auch immer, ich sagte, dass ich einen wundervollen Abend erlebt hatte, und er lehnte sich dann irgendwie nach vorne um mich zu küssen, und ich verlor mich in einem Strudel wirrer Gedanken, irgendwie so.

So ungefähr _wegoderdasistJohnundtutalswäreerRemus._

Ich hab das nicht so gemeint, ich schwör s! Ich bin sozusagen…abgedriftet, und bevor ich versah, hatte er graue Strähnen in seinem Haar und bernsteinbraune Augen, und es endete damit, dass ich meine Arme um seine Schultern und er seine eng um meinen Bauch schlang, und ich herausgefunden habe, dass er ein verdammt guter Küsser ist.

Dann – Katastrophe.

…Mein Leben ist vorbei!

1.14 Uhr 

…Remus appartierte genau hinter mir.

John sah ihn wohl als erster und zog mich weg, dann blickte Remus John _sehr _kühl an und sagte „Entschuldigt mich" und stürmte an uns vorbei. Er sah dann aber doch kurz zu mir und er schien – ich weiß nicht – _verletzt,_ seine Augen waren dunkel und hart. John starrte ihm hinterher und wetterte dann noch „Wie unhöflich!", bevor er mir eine gute Nacht wünschte und disappartierte.

So, ich denke meine Chancen bei Remus sind nun endgültig verspielt. Als ich nach Hause kam, war seine Tür verriegelt und er antwortete nicht auf mein Klopfen. Ich hab ja immer noch John, glaube ich. Und ich denke, für hin und wieder wildes Rummachen ist er gut genug.

Aber was soll ich nun tun? Das Veritasamo wirkt noch für fast einen Monat. Wenn ich nicht den Mut aufbringe Remus zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn mag, zwingt mich das Zeug ihm für den Rest meines verdammten Lebens die Wahrheit zu sagen, was sich dann auch in ein komplettes Desaster entwickelt.

1.19 Uhr

Ich werde einfach nie wieder runter gehen. Ich bleibe in diesem gottverdammten Raum mit nichts außer einer Flasche Skelettwachs und sterbe einen grausamen Tod.

_Mein Leben ist vorbei_.

A/N: 19.48 Uhr

Bin total knülle. Ich (falls ihr es nicht mitgekriegt habt, lupinslightnings is speaking) musste heute bei der renovierung meines elternhauses helfen, und als ich damit durch war, schlimm genug, hab ich mich noch dazu durch gerungen dieses verwirrende und stilistisch uneindeutige Kapitel zu übersetzen. Außerdem bin ich sooooooo müde: gestern kam mitten in der nacht „der pianist" (absolut empfehlenswert) und danach war ich so in gedanken, dass ich erst stunden später geschlafen hab.

Wisst ihr was ich jetzt brauche? Ganz genau. Schokolade. Die mit erdbeerfüllung oder noch besser, die mit keksen drin…

Ahoi. Schlaft schön (oder auch nicht)…was sagt tonks immer: Anyway („wie auch immer")…


	8. Chapter 8

6.Mai 1995

Schlafzimmer, Grimmauld Place 12

15.21 Uhr

Ich verhungere.

Habe seit fünfzehn Stunden nichts gegessen.

Hatte seit fünfzehn Stunden keine Schokolade.

Werde geisteskrank, wenn ich nicht bald meine überlebensnotwendige Schokoladendosis bekomme.

15.48 Uhr

Ich hab mich gerade sehr ausgiebig mit Sirius unterhalten. Ja. Es war eigentlich eher eine Strafpredigt.

Wie auch immer, hatte versucht mich während der letzten wundervollen Stunden selbst in eine dreischichtige Schwarzwälderkirschtorte mit Schokoladensplittern zu verwandeln. _Sabber._ Hat ja offensichtlich nicht funktioniert. _Sabber. Sabber._

Ähm. Hatte meinen Kopf gerade kräftig gegen die Mahoganytischplatte gehauen, um die verrückten Gedanken loszuwerden. Musste aber feststellen, dass die nicht hart genug ist, also entschied ich mich für den Bettpfosten, der war aber auch nicht hart, oder kantig, oder groß genug. Der Schrank erscheint mir ausreichend, massive Buche.

Jede andere „normale" Frau hatte sich mit einem kräftigen Schlag gegen den Bettpfosten locker selbst ausgeknockt. Aber Nein! Ich als Auror bin es gewöhnt, wurde sogar darauf trainiert körperlichem Schmerz standzuhalten. Verdammte Mentoren, haben gute Arbeit an mir geleistet.

Da stand ich nun, mit dem Kopf gegen den Schrank hämmernd, und alles was ich bekam, waren hirnspaltende Kopfschmerzen und als Zugabe sah ich jetzt irgendwie doppelt. Bevor ich die Chance hatte wieder klar im Kopf zu werden, standen mit einem Mal zwei Siriuse (mit einem zurechtzukommen ist schon schwer genug) und zwei riesige glutäugige Hippogreife in meinem Zimmer, und der linke Sirius schubste mich vom Schrank weg, hin zum Bett, gab mir eine Tafel Schokolade und stellte mir ein paar Fragen, dessen Antworten im Laufe des Gesprächs zu einem handfesten Streit führten. Es fing ganz lieb an:

„So, Nymphadora, meine _liebe _Cousine, wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut, _Mörder_, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich vor Kopfschmerzen fast umkomme, alles doppelt sehe und du mir eine Schokolade mit Früchten und Nüssen mitgebracht hasst, die _hasse_ ich.

„In Ordnung, _Dora_, das nächste Mal bringe ich dir eine schöne dunkle mit, okay?"

„Das ist sehr nett von dir, _Hämorride._"

„Nymphomanin."

„Weinerliches Baby."

„Strohkopf!"

„Idiot!"

„Sturzgeburt!"

„ICH hab nicht mit irgendeinem Dahergelaufenen rumgemacht vor der Nase meines _Angebeteten_, Satansbraten!"

„Woher bei Slytherin weißt du davon?"

…und so weiter.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Remus mit ihm über diesen _Vorfall_ letzte Nacht gesprochen hatte. Doppelgesichter verräterischer Wolf. Wie auch immer, Linker Sirius (der rechte steht noch immer hier) erzählte, dass Remus gesagt hatte, dass er mich natürlich sehr mag (Merlin, ich schwöre in Ohnmacht zu fallen, sollte ich das noch einmal schreiben, die letzten Seiten dieses Buchs sind gepflastert mit „Remus mag mich"), aber er befürchtet, ich würde ihn nicht ausstehen können. Ha! Wenn er wüsste.

_Er liebt mich, er liebt mich, er liebt mich…_

…ach ja, ich hab mich noch nicht mit Remus versöhnt. Vielleicht nach dem Ordenstreffen heute Abend…?

Oooh, ich hab John vergessen, er wollte heute Nacht da sein. Er sagte, er würde versuchen hinzukommen, um zu sehen, wie es hier so ist.

_Verdammt. _

Dachboden, Grimmauld Place 12

22.03 Uhr

Tja, das Ordenstreffen war heute eine recht kurzweilige Veranstaltung, also wurde es kurzerhand in eine Party verwandelt. Arthur hatte vor ein paar Tagen beim Keller aufgeräumen eine ganze Wagenladung Schwarzgebrannten (_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: für alle unwissenden antialkis – verbotenerweise destillierter Alkohol_) gefunden und nun stehen sie alle unten, heimlich trinkend, wenn Molly nicht guckt. Molly hatte uns auf die Schnelle ein paar Köstlichkeiten zubereitet, die jetzt allerdings alle verputzt worden sind (nicht _nur _von mir), wie ihre berühmten Schokobrownies, Pfirsichkuchen, Würstchen im Schlafrock, und so einen großartigen Brotpudding, der mit Honig gebacken wurde und mit Zuckerguss überzogen war. _Mmm._

Dieses Meeting war wirklich sehr kurz, wahrscheinlich weil John da war (der Orden ist recht vorsichtig mit neuen Mitgliedern). Minerva (sie hat die Leitung des Ordens übernommen seit Dumbledores Verschwinden) hatte mit wenigen Worten die Aufgaben für die nächsten Wochen verteilt und dann das Treffen beendet. Einige Wenige sind dann gegangen, aber die meisten blieben, begannen zu essen, dann zu trinken und so weiter.

Ich bin extra den weiten Weg hier hoch gestiefelt, um in dich zu schreiben. Ich hatte gerade ein paar kräftige Schlücke von so einem harten 90-prozentigen, also verzeih, falls ich ein bisschen angesäuselt klinge.

Wie auch immer, John verwickelte mich unmittelbar nach dem Treffen in ein Gespräch, um mir zu erklären, wie sehr er den Orden mag. Ich sagte ihm, dass das toll wäre, aber als er dann versuchte mich zu küssen, habe ich es abgewehrt. Nachdem er mich einen Moment etwas verwirrt, beinahe verärgert angesehen hatte, küsste er mich stattdessen auf die Wange, winkte mir unglaubwürdig freundliche Art und Weise zu und sprach dann Emmeline auf das Meeting und den Orden an. Ich sah mich währenddessen nach Remus um, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken, noch nicht einmal an seinem liebsten Ort im Haus, der Bibliothek. Dort tummelte sich nur ein Pärchen nicht mehr zu unterscheidender Personen in …ähm…eindeutiger Position. Ich verdrückte mich schnell, bevor ich noch ungewollt mehr zu Gesicht bekam. Aber nachdem ich unfreiwillig herausgefunden hatte, wer das war. Verdammt, wie schafft es ein sieben-und-dreißig Jahre alter Ex-Schwerverbrecher auf der Flucht so einen Schlag bei Frauen zu haben?

Ich denke, ich sollte mich wieder auf die Suche nach Remus konzentrieren.

22.27 Uhr

Toll! Remus endlich gefunden! Er war bei Seidenschnabel. Ich habe versucht mit ihm reden, aber er sagte nur leise und ziemlich gefühllos, ich solle ihn allein lassen und mich unten mit den anderen vergnügen. Er hat dem ganzen dann noch einen unnachgiebigen Blick hinzugefügt, und ehe ich mich versah, war ich unten in eine heftige Diskussion mit Dädalus Diggel geraten.

Warum werde ich bei so verdammt _wundervollen_ Augen wie seinen immer weich? Ich schwöre, hätten Todesser solche Augen, ich würde ihnen alles über den Orden erzählen.

22.41 Uhr

Warum ich _natürlich_ wie Butter wegschmelze bei einem Blick in solche Augen! Weil es _diese _verdammte Zeit im Monat ist! Nachdem ich mich noch eine Weile mit Bill und Charlie unterhalten hatte, inklusive mit ihnen noch den einen oder anderen gehoben, bemerkte ich den roten Streifen auf dem Stuhl, auf dem ich gerade noch gesessen hatte. _Oh Merlin._Entschuldigte mich sehr eilig selbst, flitzte die Treppe hoch und fand die Spuren dieses verteufelten, typisch weiblichen Grundes für Eisenmangel großflächig und gut sichtbar auf meiner sehr neuen, sehr sauberen, und sehr _weißen_ drei-viertel-langen Hose, ebenso auf dem genauso neuen, sehr leuchtend grünen und sehr langem Tunika-shirt.

_Herrgott!_

Ich hasse mein Leben.

_A/N: ich weiß, es hat diesmal sehhhhr lang gedauert aber ich gelobe besserung, ehrlich… danke an all die treuen Reviewer: Kora89, Eilantha, tonks14, ChrissiTine, Anna2509, Lmea the Ruthless und Lina._

_PS.__ "Du schüttelst den Caravan, Jeffrey!"_


	9. Chapter 9

7.Mai 1995

Büro, Aurorenzentrale

10.32 Uhr

Denkst du, Kingsley würde es bemerken, wenn ich schnell mal nach Muggel-London flitzen würde für eine ordentliche Tasse Morgentee?

Wahrscheinlich schon.

10.33 Uhr

Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein Tattoo stechen lassen, oder ein Nasenpiercing, oder eins anderswo.

Natürlich könnte ich sie schnell wieder verlieren, wenn ich sie beim morphen vergesse. Es ist schon schwer genug meine Ohrlöcher immer in Erinnerung zu behalten.

10.36 Uhr

Mir ist gerade klar geworden, wie langweilig es manchmal ist, Auror zu sein.

Meine gesamte Einsatzeinheit wartet auf Nachricht von Nickel Pennywheel. Der gute alte Nick überprüft gerade einen Haufen fieser Trolle, die Muggel in Surrey terrorisiert haben sollen; wir müssen hier lauern, bis er uns ein Kommando gibt. Wenn die Trolle von zu vielen Leuten gesehen wurden, schicken sie bestimmt auch noch die Vergiss-michs und ein paar aus dem Desinformationsbüro dort hin. Schreckliche Viehcher diese Trolle. Mir hat man erzählt, Ron und Harry hätten in ihrem zweiten Jahr einen ausgewachsenen Bergtroll ausgeknockt; nicht wenige erwachsene Zauberer würden sich keine zwanzig Meter überhaupt an einen rantrauen!

Es gibt da so Gerüchte unter vorgehaltener Hand über diese Trolle, das sie jemand losgeschickt hat, um einen bestimmten Muggel zu töten, oder zwei oder zehn oder _ein Dutzend._ Kingsley hat mir eben gesagt, dass zwei Ordenmitglieder im Hauptquartier postiert wurden, wahrscheinlich Sturgis und Elphias, die an alle verfügbaren Mitglieder die Trollsichtung senden. Dann werden die beiden selbst los und den Trollen hinterher tigern, vielleicht können sie ja beobachten, ob das in Voldemorts Auftrag geschieht. Zum Glück, sind schon ein paar andere in Surrey stationiert, die versuchen eine Hand voll Todesser zu überwältigen, die McGonagall entdeckte, als sie dort einen bisschen in den Vororten herumgeschlichen ist und die Ohren gespitzt hat.

Meetingraum des Ordens, Grimmauld Place 12

19.03 Uhr

Wie furchtbar!

Es hat sich rausgestellt, dass wir einen Spion im Orden haben. McGonagall hat ein Notfalltreffen einberufen und nur die vertrauenswürdigsten Mitglieder eingeladen; das sind Molly, Arthur, Mad-Eye, Remus, Sirius, und Dädalus, und ich auch. Sie erzählte, Sturgis, Elphias und ihre Crew haben berichtet, dass die Trolle, von denen wir dachten, sie würden gezielt Muggel angreifen, es in Wirklichkeit auf die Ordensmitglieder, die gegen die Todesser vorgehen, abgesehen hatten. Irgendjemand hat Voldemort gesagt, dass einige Personen aus dem Orden heute in Surrey sind, folglich muss der Verräter bei gestrigen Treffen dabei gewesen sein. Es ist schrecklich, nicht zu wissen, wem man trauen kann und wem nicht.

Bar, Drei Besen

19.42 Uhr

Sehnte mich gerade sehr, nach einer ganzen LKW-Ladung dunkler Schokolade, also bin ich fix zum Honigtopf appartiert. Und wo ich schon hier bin, hab ich mich entschieden noch das ein oder andere Butterbier zu trinken.

Natürlich, musste ich mich unwissend wie ich bin auf dem Platz neben Remus Lupin setzten, jahh, er sitzt. Genau. Neben. _Mir._

Merlin sei Dank hab ich vorhin mein Aussehen noch geändert (schwarze Haare, braune Augen, recht drahtige Figur), aber trotzdem, jedes Mal wenn er sich bewegt, hab ich das Verlangen mit ihm zu reden.

Verdammt noch mal!

Ich stalke ihm _nicht _hinterher! Nur weil ich gerade neben ihm sitze, in einem nicht so sehr bevölkerten Pub, wo ich Millionen andere Plätze außer diesem hier hätte finden können,…ähm…Ja. Zurück zu Punkt.

Er trinkt wieder Scotch. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird er bald zu Alkoholiker. Und wir haben immer noch nicht richtig miteinander gesprochen, im Grimmauld Place redet er mit jedem, nur mich ignoriert er konsequent, außer ich spreche direkt ihn an, und dann antwortet er nur „ja" oder „nein" oder „mm-hmm" oder etwas ähnlich verschwommenes.

_Seufz._

Upps!

_Lieber Himmel_.

20.02 Uhr

Ich hab versehentlich mein Butterbier umgestoßen. Die ganze Plörre ist über dich gelaufen, und über Remus Ellenbogen.

_Tja, das ist ein Weg Männer auf sich aufmerksam zu machen._

Wie auch immer, er drehte sich zu mir, während ich hektisch versuchte das Butterbier von dir abzuwischen, und war dabei sich zu entschuldigen (er hat nebenbei gesagt ja gar nichts getan), verstummte dann aber kurzzeitig und fragte „Kenne ich Sie?"

Ich war zwischen Ja und Nein sagen hin und her gerissen, so kam es zu: „j- nei- sagen Sie, ist das Scotch?", wobei ich auch noch sein Glas umschubste, während ich gestikulierte.

Seine Augen verengten sich und er fragte misstrauisch _„Tonks?",_ worauf ich sofort tomatenrot anlief. Bevor ich die Sache irgendwie erklären konnte, fiel er mir in Wort.

„Tonks, mich ehren deine Bemühungen, aber mir geht es gut. Sieh mal, Nymphadora, ich weiß auch nicht so recht, wie ich dir gegenüber fühle- sei es eine wollüstige Anziehung, oder etwas _mehr _– aber so geht das nicht, ich brauche einfach Zeit." Er stand auf, nahm seinen Umhang und ging.

Dann fiel ich von meinem Stuhl.

_Er liebt mich!_

…Sag mal, was bedeutet wollüstig noch mal?

20.07 Uhr 

_Er liebt mich!_

_A/N: wieder ein viel zu kurzes kapitel, ich weiß, doch leider muss ich mich an den orginaltext halten, und der war nun mal so kurz. Das ist mehr oder weniger das vorletzte kapitel, dann kommt noch eins und dann der epilog. wenn ich hiermit fertig bin, übersetze ich vielleicht noch eine lupin-tonks-fiction, das ist aber kein versprechen, denn die schreiben sich so schön locker weg. liebe, liebe grüße an meine reviewer, ihr müsstet mich sehen, wie ich auf dem sofa rumspringe vor freude über so nette kommentare wie ihr sie macht. nächstes chapter kommt bald, spätestens am wochenende. ahoi. _

_PS "My advice is to get them off right after your shoes and before your trousers...that's the sock gap. Miss it and suddenly you're a naked man in socks. No self-respecting woman will let a naked man in socks do the squelchy with her" by Jeffrey (copyright coupling)_


	10. Chapter 10

8.Mai 1995

Küche, Grimmauld Place 12

10.42 Uhr

Bin heute Morgen mit dem schrecklichen Drang aufgewacht, irgendetwas gegen die Wand zu werfen zu müssen. Nachdem ich meinen inneren Zerstörer mit ein paar durch die Luft geschleuderten Kissen zu beruhigen versucht hatte, siegte doch der Drang und ich warf meine Brille (die unechte natürlich). Sie brach mit einem zufrieden stellenden _Knack._

Dann sah ich meine rechte Hand auch die Nachttischlappe gegen die Wand schmettern. Ich warf sie dann noch mal und erfreute mich beim zweiten Mal an einem viel lauteren Krachen.

Dann machte ich den entscheidenden Fehler, auch nach meinem Zauberstab zu greifen, nur um ihn ebenso gegen die Wand zu werfen. In mein Stab steckte eine verdammt große Kraft; ein Ponvatier (nicht so herausragend wie Ollivanders, aber trotzdem ziemlich gut), zwölfeinhalb Zoll, poliertes Pfirschbaumholz, als Kern die Eingeweide eines Irrwichts, perfekt für Verwandlungen. Hört sich eklig an, ich weiß, aber es ist halt etwas besonderes, ein seltenes Holz und ein seltener Kern.

Wie auch immer, das verdammte Ding begann Funken zu sprühen und setzte damit das sehr trockene, aufgeraute Parkett in Brand. Entsetzt musste ich beobachten, wie sich das Feuer seinen Weg über den Boden bahnte und schließlich den Türrahmen erreichte, es hatte meinen Zauberstab _übrigens _ebenso erfasst. Endlich, wieder einigermaßen Herr meiner Sinne, rief ich um Hilfe. Remus war der einzige im Haus (_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: ha ha, hat Sirius draußen einen spaziergang gemacht?_) und als er dann zur Hilfe kam, war von meinen Zauberstab nur noch verkohltes, deformiertes, zahnstochergroßes Hölzchen übrig.

Ich realisierte, dass ich nur in dem mittlerweile viel zu engen _Nachthemd_ dastand, das mir meine Mutter geschenkt hatte, als ich sechs war. Es sind kleine _Herzen _drauf. Und _Teddybären._ Und noch eine ganze Menge mehr von solchen unfassbar kindischen Aufdrucken. _Und _es verdeckt mal gerade so meinen Arsch, bei Merlins Grab!

So habe ich mich _wieder einmal_ vor dem Mann, dem ich heillos verfallen bin, zum Vollhorst gemacht. Zu Glück sagte er nichts, nachdem er das Feuer gelöscht hatte, sondern ging. Ich hätte es natürlich vorgezogen, hätte er mich gepackt und bewusstlos geknutscht, aber ich denke, er war ein wenig verkatert.

Entweder das oder er ignoriert mich nur.

Ich tendiere jetzt mal zum Ersten.

10.52 Uhr

Ich muss später noch bei Ollivanders vorbei, um eine neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen.

12.19 Uhr

Ich bin damit offiziell wieder regeneriert.

Es begann alles damit, als ich bei Ollivanders vorbeigeschaut habe, um mir einen neuen Zauberstab zu besorgen. Als ich ankam, sah ich sofort John dort stehen, er redete mit keinem anderem als dem guten alten Ollivander höchstpersönlich. Ich versuchte mich noch eiligst zu verdrücken, aber er hatte mich schon entdeckt, also setzte ich mein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf und er brach sein Gespräch augenblicklich ab.

„Tonks! Mit dir hab ich ja schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesprochen!"

„Ähh…Tag auch, John." versuchte ich abzulenken. In der Hoffnung Ollivander würde mich retten, doch der stapelte nun wieder leere Zauberstabschachteln neben seiner Mülltonne auf.

„Wir müssen ja so viel wieder aufholen!" Ich begann zu glauben, dass John schwul sein könnte. Die einzige Person, die je „wir haben ja soviel aufzuholen" zu mir gesagt hatte, war bis jetzt mein schwuler Freund gewesen.

„Sicher" wand ich mich raus.

„Wie wäre es mit einer durchgetanzten Nacht in einem Club? Sagen wir Freitag? Alle aus dem Ministerium haben doch Freitagabend frei, oder?"

„Ähhh-" kurzes Schweigen, dann sah ich mich um und benutzte meinen hypnotischen Welpenblick, um Ollivander in seinen Laden gehen zu lassen. Es funktionierte. „Können wir später darüber reden, John? Also, ja, bis später dann. Tschau!"

Bevor er irgendwie widersprechen konnte, lief ich schnurstracks in den Laden, schnappte mir eine Schachtel, holte den Stab raus und wedelte damit umher.

Ich probierte eine gute halbe Stunde lang Unmengen von Zauberstäben aus; ein Metamorphmagi zu sein erschwert die Suche zusätzlich, da der Stab perfekt deine magischen Gene ergänzen muss. Endlich ergriff ich einen außergewöhnlich langen Zauberstab und es fühlte sich hervorragend, ja, perfekt an. Ein Wolke aus glitzerndem Staub waberte über den Boden.

Ollivander warf mir eine seiner durchstechenden, für ihn geradezu bezeichnenden Blicke zu und murmelte leise, „Eine verrückte Kombination, Miss Tonks. Diesen einzigartigen Kern hab ich nur ein einziges Mal für genau diesen Stab verwendet; das seltenste Holz, das ich je geschnitzt habe. Dreizehneinhalb Zoll, ziemlich kräftig, exzellent für Verwandlungen, Arran Rowan Holz, drei Haare aus dem Fell eines männlichen Wolfs bei Vollmond. Dreizehn Jahre war dieser Zauberstab jetzt in meinem Besitz, Miss Tonks. Geben Sie gut auf ihn Acht."

Hab die achtzehn Gallonen gezahlt, die er wert ist. Sicherlich ist er verdammt selten, er hat doppelt so viel wie ein normaler Stab gekostet. Ich hab ein bisschen mit ihm rumgehext, ich hab ihn kaum bewegt, da hatte sich schon der Küchentisch in ein gigantisches Schwein verwandelt.

12.32 Uhr 

Warte ne Sekunde – hatte er Wolf gesagt?

…an Vollmond?

_Oh Merlin._

13.52 Uhr

Hey, heute Nachmittag findet noch ein Notfallordesmeeting statt. Hoffentlich bringt es mehr Licht in die ganze Spionagesache. Laut McGonagalls Eule, haben sie herausgefunden, wer es war. Bevor ich weiterlesen konnte, ging der auf wenige Minuten Existenz verzauberte Brief in Flammen auf. Ich war noch nie ein schneller Leser.

Merkwürdigerweise starrten mich Molly (sie kochte diesmal nicht für das Treffen – sie tut es normalerweise immer, egal wie viele Leute kommen, und fängt damit auch immer schon recht früh an) und Sirius mit sympathischen Mienen an. Die wissen irgendwas, was ich nicht weiß, denke ich.

Remus ist bis jetzt noch nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen. Hoffentlich kommt er sehr bald raus – ich weiß nicht, verärgert über mich oder irgendwie so – und wird dann endlich mit mir reden. Und ich werde dann so gelassen, und ruhig, und gefasst sein, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hat, als mir zuzuhören.

Das wird überhaupt kein Problem, du weißt schon. Denn ich bin gelassen, ruhig und gefasst.

Bin ich doch eigentlich immer.

Ach, wen verarsche ich hier eigentlich?

Schlafzimmer, Grimmauld Place 12

23.41 Uhr

Ich habe extrem schlechte Neuigkeiten. Auf der anderen Seite hab ich auch echt gute Neuigkeiten.

Schlechte Nachricht: _John_ hat den Orden hintergangen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass er ein verdammter Todesser ist – na ja, er ist noch kein richtiger, aber er arbeitete schon unter Voldemorts Befehl. Du siehst, Voldemort bietet machthungrigen Ministeriumsarbeiten gute Nebenverdienstchancen. Voldemorts Gräueltaten waren erstaunlicherweise nicht der Auslöser für die Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern von so einigen Angestellten aus verschiedenen Abteilungen des Ministeriums.

John war einer von ihnen, er wollte mehr Macht, wonach sich um ehrlich zu sein jeder Ministeriumsarbeiter sehnt, und er wurde zu Voldemorts Lakai. Er erzählte Voldemort _alles._

Natürlich war ich so verdammt dumm, ihm zu glauben, mit seinen Geschichten von seiner kleinen Schwester und seiner Kindheit und dem Zeug…natürlich, er hat mich so raffiniert über mein Leben ausgequetscht, dass ich ihm vom Orden erzählt habe und ihn sogar in den Grimmauld Place mitgenommen habe. Zum Glück hat Dumbledore einen kleinen nützlichen Fluch eingebaut: bevor ein Mitglied richtig in den Orden zugelassen wird, besucht er oder sie mehrere Meetings, aber nachdem er oder sie den Grimmauld Place verlassen hat, vergiss er, wo er war und geht einfach nach Hause. Das hat mich gerettet.

Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich so blöd war, in all seine fallen zu tappen! Zugegeben, bin ich nicht mehr so aufgewühlt wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, aber immer noch…

Und nun die _guten _Nachrichten!

Ich bin gerade, jetzt, in diesem Augenblick in Remus Zimmer.

Also, ich sitze auf dem Bett und wir haben –

Nicht _das_, du kranker Perversling von einem Tagbuch!

Einfach nicht zu glauben. _Hmpf._

Wie auch immer…wo war ich?

So hat es begonnen: Wenn die rote Revolution über mich hereinbricht, bin ich immer ein wenig, nun ja, nahe am Wasser gebaut. Und nachdem ich die ganze Sache mit John erfahren hatte, rannte ich ziemlich verstört die Treppe hoch und stürmte versehentlich in Remus anstatt in mein Zimmer. Er saß am Schreibtisch, über etwas gebeugt, das ich nicht sehen konnte, und als er mich hörte, stopfte er das Ding in seine Tasche und dreht sich dann zu mir um. Verwirrung flackerte kurzzeitig über seinem Gesicht, dann fragte er mich, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei.

Ich brach in Tränen aus, preschte auf ihn zu und warf mich in seine Arme (bin auf dem Weg über eines seiner Bücher gestolpert, hätte ihn fast umgerissen). Er war mit der ganzen Situation so überfordert, dass er mir nur schüchtern über den kopf streichelte.

Dann erzählte ich ihm, was alles passiert war – nicht aus freien Stücken natürlich, dieser verdammte Trank zwang mich regelrecht dazu. Im Schutz seiner schönen warmen Arme, und seines weiches, obwohl abgewetzten Pullovers, und unter all den Klamotten muss er einen wirklich ansehnlichen Kör-

Lass mich erst noch mal _tief _durchatmen.

…Okay.

Also, als ich ihm sagte, wie dumm ich sein muss, auf so jemanden wie John reinzufallen, lächelte er nur sanft zu mir runter, schob mich ein bisschen von sich und sagte die wohl romantischsten Worte, die je jemand zu mir gesagt hatte. „Du bist nicht dumm, Tonks. Vielleicht ein wenig unbedacht, aber nicht dumm. Du bist so weit von Dummheit entfernt wie irgendwie möglich-" er sah selbst recht überrascht aus, als er das sagte, ich denke, der Trank wirkt auch auf ihn – „du bist intelligent, lustig, _sehr_ attraktiv…" seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und verlor sich, seine Wangen wurden ein leicht rot.

Bevor ich mich bedanken konnte, flüsterte er: „Ich denke, ich mag sich Tonks, und nicht so wie Freunde Freunde mögen, ich meine – irgendwie bin ich so furchtbar unartikuliert heute, also bitte sorg dafür, dass ich endlich die Klappe halte."

Ich war so überrascht, ich wollte etwas sagen, aber meine Stimme machte irgendwie nicht mit und ich sah aus wie ein verdammter Goldfisch (ha, so viel zu gelassen, ruhig und gefasst), aber er neigte nur seinen Kopf zu mir, er sah immer noch ziemlich nervös aus, und gab mir einen süßen, kleinen Kuss auf die Nase.

Ich tat noch immer _gar nichts._ So stand ich da, versteinert, und total rot angelaufen.

Er trat ein Schritt zurück und sagte sehr leise, „Natürlich, solltest du nicht so fühlen – dann bin ich der Dumme im Moment. Ähm, vergiss, was ich gesagt hab, wenn du…"

Endlich war ich wieder in Besitz meines Verstandes, nannte ihn einen Schwachkopf und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Danach konnte ich richtig spüren, wie die Effekte des Zaubertranks schwanden, und ich schöre es war kein lustvoller Kuss, sondern nur ein ganz kleiner. Er grinste mich an (verdammt diese schönen Augen) und wir haben…_gekuschelt. _

_A/N: na, hab ich euch ein freude gemacht? ein etwas längeres kapitel und endlich…endlich! Das wohl verdiente happyend. Ich hab mir bereits eine neue R/T-ff rausgesucht und werde bald mit der übersetzung beginnen, nur so zu info…_

_hey, ihr habt die 30-marke geknackt so viele reviews hatte ich noch nie bekomme, mein unendlicher dank ist euch folglich sicher. chrissiTine: lieben dank,ich fand sirius schon immer toll, ein jammer das er zwei bücher später schon wieder stirbt. tonks14: so viel arbeit auf einmal mach ich mir nicht, ich will ja immer schnellst möglich updaten… Eilantha: sie hatte nichts gegessen weil sie sich in ihrem zimmer nach dem peinlichen abend vor remus versteckt hat, und siehste, alles aufgelöst, john war die fiese sau.PS ich liebe deinen penname, dagegen ist meiner ja langweilig. Ginns: auch alle späten reviewer sind mir überaus wilkommen. anna2509: ey, du bist gut... Detektivin was? _


	11. epilog

9.Mai 1995

Schlafzimmer, Grimmauld Place 12

11.51 Uhr

An diesem Morgen erwartete ich verjüngt und in blühender Weiblichkeit zu erwachen, mit goldenen Lichtstrahlen, die durch das Fenster brechen und meine Formvollendung unterstreichen.

Leider fühlte ich mich ziemlich mürrisch, als ich die Augen öffnete und ich schwöre, draußen hat es Strippen geregnet. Ich war nicht in meinem eigenen (dennoch bequemen) Bett. Als ich meine Klamotten ums Bett herum zusammensuchte, bemerkte ich endlich den fetten roten Streifen auf dem Laken.

Ich schrie, hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund und rannte in Bad, das Konzept der vorsorgenden Hygiene war vergessen.

Katastrophe Nummer 2 an diesem noch jungen Tag: Keine Binden im Schrank. Ebenso kein einziger Notfalltampon.

Dann hörte ich Sirius auf dem Flur, verrückt gackernd, es stellte sich heraus, dass er all meine Binden, Tampons und sogar das Toiletten gestohlen hatte und damit (Merlin weiß warum) Kreachers Kammer dekoriert hatte.

Mal sehen: Tante Bella, Todesser; Tante Zissy, mit einem Todesser verheiratet; meine Mutter, durchgeknallt wie ein Todesser; Sirius, laut Gerichtsbeschluss als Todesser verurteilt.

Normale Verwandte? Keinen einzigen.

Küche, Grimmauld Place 12

12.13 Uhr

Ich hab gerade mit Moody geflohpulvert, um ihn zu sagen, dass ich einen Tag frei brauche. Er hat mir den Gefallen getan, aber nicht ohne mir vorher seinen jedes-Auge-guckt-verwegen-in-eine-andere-Richtung-Blick zu zuwerfen, der glaube ich, „erzähl s mir später" bedeutet.

_Seufz._

_UGHH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL WAS ZU –_

Blöde Quietscheente.

Sie prallte gerade von Wand zu Wand die Treppe runter und sitzt nun drohend auf dem Tisch vor mir mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ich hasse sie.

Mehr als das, ich _verachte _sie.

Ich wünschte, sie würde eingehen und _steeeerben._

12.37 Uhr

Neue Enthüllungen in meinem Leben.

Remus findet die blutige Sache _süß_. **Süß!**

Damit wird er mir nicht einfach so davon kommen.

Sirius ist ein hanswurstiger Nichtskönner.

Hab ich noch irgendwo das geschlechtsändernde Pulver?

12.52 Uhr

Ich nehme an, ihr wollt eine tiefer gehende Beschreibung?

Fein.

Ich saß hier und rechnete mit der Ente ab, als Remus die Treppe runterkam, er sah recht beunruhigt aus. „Alles okay mit dir?", fragte er. Ich muss ihn wohl ziemlich finster angeschaut haben.

Er setzte sich an den Tisch, sein Blick fiel auf die Ente, und er brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus.

Ich fragte ihn, was denn so lustig sei und er antwortete, dass das so dämlich aussieht, wie ich so böse die Ente anschiele, aber es sei – halt dich fest – irgendwie auch _süß._

Dann schoss Remus den Vogel ab, indem er ein Gespräch mit dem blöden Badespielzeug begann, das fing so an: „Hallo Entchen, ich heiße Remus. Ich kann mich vage an dich erinnern, als Tonks dich nach mir warf, " und endete so: „Und wie heißt du?"

Dann wandte er sich zu mir und fragte, ob ich der Ente einen Namen gegeben hatte.

Verdammte Satansente.

Remus zählte eine Reihe von Namen auf, die meisten hatten überhaupt nichts mit Enten zu tun („König Henry der VIII"? Bitte. Der hat die Hälfte seiner _Ehefrauen _unter die Erde gebracht.)

Dann änderte er das Thema.

„Nymphadora, ganz ehrlich, wie soll ich dich nennen?", sagte er mit diesem Blick in den Augen, und dem Mund, und _ahhh. _Ich presste dann nach ein paar Minuten starrenden Schweigens „Tonks" raus.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie wäre es mit Dora?"

„Meine beste Freundin in Hogwarts hatte mich so genannt. Sie ist zurzeit die Cover-Hexe der Hexenwoche. Nein danke."

„Dann…wie wäre Nymph? Das ist doch ein schöner Spitzname."

„Mein Vater sagt Nymph zu mir. Es würde sich anfühlen, als wärst du mein Vater."

Remus runzelte die Stirn; ich wusste, woran er dachte.

„Du bist nicht so alt", sagte ich, und es klang ungewollt etwas harsch. Manchmal wünsche ich mir dieser Mann hätte mehr Selbstvertrauen, wirklich.

Remus öffnete den Mund um mir eilig zu widersprechen. Ich hielt ihn auf, indem ich mein Lippen schnell auf seine quetschte.

Taktvoll? Ich doch nicht.

Wie auch immer. Zu Sirius.

Wie waren gerade _sehr_ intim, als Sirius hineingestürmt kam und fragte, wo sein Flohhalsband hingekommen sei. „Es ist nicht hier", zischte ich so giftig wie möglich und versuchte ihn damit einzuschüchtern, was nicht so einfach ist, wenn du gerade vom dem Cousin deiner Mutter beim Knutschen erwischt wurdest.

Sirius strahlte uns an und setzte sich neben Remus, welcher sich ziemlich unbehaglich zu fühlen schien. „Also habt ihr euch schlussendlich doch noch zusammengerauft, hä? " sagte Sirius, es war ihm unmöglich das schmutzige Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zu unterdrücken.

Obwohl ich es bei Merlin nicht wollte, spürte ich wie mein Kopf rot wurde. Ich versuchte gelassen, ruhig und gefasst zu sein.

Und war es natürlich nicht. _Überhaupt gar nicht. _

„Sirius", warnte ihn Remus. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Männer!

„So, Tonks, ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum du letzte Nacht nicht in dein eigenes Schlafzimmer zurückgefunden hast …", stichelte Sirius, das fiese Grinsen im Gesicht festgetackert.

Ich schenkte ihm den bösesten, wütendsten Blick, den ich auf Lager hatte. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm im Nacken packen und ihn in den modrigen Teich hinterm Haus tunken. Ich schwöre, ich hab schon mal ein Grindeloh in der Bracke gesehen. Muahahahah! _Muahah!_

Wie auch immer. Zurück zum Punkt.

„Verzieh dich, Sirius", knurrte ich. Ich dachte, das würde klar stellen, dass eine wie ich ein harter Hund ist; das Problem war nur, dass ich es sofort wieder ruinierte, da ich natürlich auf diesem blöden Stuhl kippeln musste und überirdische Kräfte meinten, es wäre der beste Moment mich umkippen zu lassen.

Sie kicherten. Sirius umarmte Remus auf eine dieser Frauen-verstehen-das-nicht-Art und die beiden verschwanden nach oben.

Fiese Mondkälber _(Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: ich hab diese wort im thesaurus als synonym für idiot gefunden, hab keine ahnung was es bedeutet, doch es hört sich so schön an.)._

13.26 Uhr

Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass diese hier deine letzte Seite ist, Tagebuch. Nicht das du irgendwie wichtig warst, oder so. So ist es nämlich nicht.

Okay, gelogen.

Wie auch immer, was soll ich bloß ohne dich machen? Ich kann das Tagebuch schreiben ganz sein lassen. Oder ich überzeuge Molly, mir Weihnachten ein neues zu schenken.

Wenn ich alt bin, werd ich dich noch mal durchlesen und lachen, wie die Leute in den Klischee-Stories das immer tun. Das oder ich werfe dich einfach ins Klo.

Oh, oder vielleicht veröffentliche ich dich und die gesamte Magische Welt wird über das Leben und Leiden eines in einen Werwolf verliebten Metamorphmagus erfahren. Weil das nicht einfach ist, so etwas öffentlich zu machen, weiß du, das erfordert viel Selbstachtung.

Oder vielleicht, in zehn Jahren, zeig ich dieses all meinen Freundinnen und wir werden uns darüber amüsieren. Weil man nicht weiß, was die Zukunft bringt, außer man bezahlt einen guten Seher.

Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde es nie wissen. Das einzige, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe meinen Lieblingswolf rumzukriegen.

Und vielleicht kommt mein enges Nachthemd ja bald wieder in Gebrauch.

A/N: noch mal ein super großes, schokoladiges dankeschön an alle reviewer: Kora89, Lmea, Eilantha, Anna2509, tonks14, ChrissiTine, Lina (die sich registrieren sollte, damit man auch mal was von ihr liest…klang jetzt wie werbung…), Ginns und Neara

Ich finds toll, dass ihr mir treu geblieben seid…

Bald kommt was neues, es wird noch nichts verraten, nur so viel: werwolfe sind keine beliebten tischnachbarn…

Bis bald!


End file.
